


Dominos

by velvetkjm



Category: Chungha (K-pop), Sunmi (K-pop)
Genre: College AU, F/F, I love this ship bro, Peekaboo concept, Pizza delivery woman chungha, dom sunmi, jihyo - Freeform, slight hyuna somin, somi - Freeform, student sunmi, sunmixchungha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetkjm/pseuds/velvetkjm
Summary: Sunmi didn’t realize how lonely she got on Fridays without Hyuna. She wasn’t sure why she had such a strong craving for pizza, but it was as if her call that day saved more than just her stomach.





	Dominos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really really REALLY enjoy this ship, I think it has so much potential and idk I just really enjoyed the idea of like pizza delivery woman Chungha lmao  
> This is my first time writing smut so it’s probably mega awkward and any constructive criticism or even hate mail is welcome, it’s a little short and rushed but I hope you enjoy it anyway!! Thank you for reading~~

It was Hyuna’s date night.  
Sunmi didn’t mind, so much, since she enjoyed the quiet. That was the reason she had agreed to move out with Hyuna in the first place. She still enjoyed the presence of those three other girls whom she had shared a dorm room with for two years, still enjoyed their conversations and still found herself replying to the group chat, but Sunmi was simply independent.  
She would have rented an apartment by herself, but there were no such apartments that were close enough, and Hyuna’s insistence that they could split the house rent was too tempting to pass. Hyuna was smart, since the split cost was cheaper than the year’s cost to rent a more inner city apartment, and somewhere deep down Sunmi wanted to live with her. It was comforting to have someone else’s presence between four walls, even if such a thing manifested in a higher monthly food cost and a more cluttered bathroom vanity than any true social interaction.  
It was true that for the most part, living with Hyuna was like living alone. Sunmi would come home to an empty house, would eat alone and study alone, but the small moments were all that Sunmi needed; when Hyuna would thank her for making an extra portion of her dinner, or when she could hear the shower run as she worked before Hyuna left to shut herself in the first floor bedroom.  
Hyuna had been smart.  
Sunmi never would have considered buying the typical suburban house over a downtown apartment, but with the two of them the cost for a house was cheaper and the distance between it and their university equal. There was also no price that could be put on the quieter streets, the neighbours who gave them baked goods during the holidays, and the overall quaintness of living in a typical two story home that looked identical to the rest of the neighborhood, along with what Sunmi thought was a great view of the high rises in the distance.  
Needless to say, Sunmi enjoyed it. Sunmi enjoyed the soft street lights outside and how it felt like she and Hyuna were the only ones around when they watched dramas together on the weekends.  
But for four weeks, it had been too quiet.  
Only four weeks since she had first stumbled drunkenly from the taxi door up their small walkway, pulling on Sunmi’s shoulder talking about how she had finally done it. How after nearly six weeks of being in the same class as the Jeon Somin, talking about how pretty she was and how much Hyuna wanted to be her friend, she had managed to overcome her fears and ask for her number even when she was surrounded by two tough-looking boys and a rather tough looking girl. Sunmi had only laughed at her, somewhat of an attempt to calm the fears in her mind of Hyuna so openly revealing herself and her intentions, and somehow managed to get her to her bed without anything in the house, including herself, being vomited on.  
Sunmi had thought it was just the gravity of the scene that had Hyuna rendered so unusually quiet, but when she turned to take another piece of chicken from the rather greasy take-out carton, she noticed that it wasn’t the TV’s screen that Hyuna’s eyes were glued to.  
Since that moment, this Jeon Somin was all Hyuna ever talked about  
Sunmi hadn’t been mad. She had listened to every word that Hyuna gushed out when talking about this woman who, to Hyuna, was the epitome of beauty inside and out. She had offered advice, had calmed Hyuna’s first-date nerves and told her that her outfit definitely wouldn’t work if she was planning to get laid. And though Sunmi had been the one to decline all of Hyuna’s invites to these rager parties that were held by Jeon Somin and her three friends, Sunmi was also the one feeling left out.  
Four weeks had gone by since Sunmi had spent a typical Friday night with Hyuna. Being in their junior year of college, their lives were already pretty well established. Almost all of Sunmi’s time was occupied by studying. Between that and her job as a vocal trainer, she had almost no downtime. Hyuna was the same - part of the reason they almost never ran into each other within the house was because they were never in it at the same time. Sunmi had morning classes and worked in the afternoon. Hyuna had work in the morning as a hip-hop dance instructor and went to classes in the afternoon. The most interaction they had on any of those five given weekdays was Sunmi buying her coffee on the way back from her classes, and Hyuna buying her coffee when she asked for it during her most intense study sessions.  
Friday was different. With nothing to wake up for on Saturday morning, they pooled their resources to buy a frankly embarrassing amount of some kind of takeout (both of them were partial to Chinese, but they had some variety) and watched an equally embarrassing amount of dramas. After their stressful week, they could sit back and laugh, cry, or fall in love, and they could make up for all that missed time throughout the week as they stayed up until the early hours of the morning. It was something that Sunmi always looked forward to.  
But for four weeks, Sunmi had been left in the empty house, after a stressful week where she had nothing to look forward to. Because, Hyuna had told her, Somin was busy on the weekends, so Friday became their date night. Hyuna had also reassured her that she could watch the new episodes without her, but Sunmi still couldn’t bring herself to do so without her there. It was a show for her and Hyuna to watch. She didn’t want to know something Hyuna didn’t, wanted to be with her when they experienced plot twists and cringey acting - it didn’t seem right without Hyuna’s snarky opinions trailing every scene. After four weeks, Sunmi found herself missing those moments more and more, and every Friday night she spent alone in the house, she found herself more and more lonely.  
She didn’t really blame anyone. She found her and Hyuna even more connected during the week since Hyuna always found some new way to gush over her girlfriend, and as her best friend, Sunmi received every text and every DM. She was genuinely happy that Hyuna had found someone - she was, perhaps, more mad at herself that she was such a shut-in. That was more the cause of her loneliness than Hyuna’s relationship.  
Worst of it all, since she hadn’t spent a night binging food and dramas while sitting in front of their prized possession - a rather expensive flat screen television that had taken three months of eating purely ramen noodles to save up for - in four weeks, she was craving some of the extremely greasy, extremely unhealthy food that usually accompanied their late night show rundowns.  
She was craving it bad.  
Over the week, she had found herself new shows. Shows that hadn’t been started with Hyuna, and probably wouldn’t end with Hyuna either. They weren’t as enjoyable, but they were far better than lonely nights spent with nothing to do but study, workout, or sleep. The only problem was, because these shows were less of an event, less of her and Hyuna getting together to enjoy something, she hadn’t ventured into ordering food. But today, she couldn’t stop herself.  
Perhaps it was mostly because she’d gotten a little more drunk than usual. She and Hyuna usually enjoyed alcohol on such nights, just enough to enjoy and, if the week had been difficult, enough to forget, but recently she hadn’t been drinking. Tonight, however, it was as if she finally remembered they still had alcohol and that she was making up for lost time. She wasn’t drunk by any stretch, perfectly rational and perfectly capable of making decisions, but she felt a little happier than before. Perhaps having Hyuna gone was more affecting than she had thought.  
She also felt a little hungrier.  
As such, she found herself, phone in hand, looking up the numbers to their usual food places. As she scrolled, researched names and glanced at menus, she found herself not in the mood for Chinese or Korean. If she were to have them, she felt like she would miss Hyuna more. She had to have a new food, a different food, just like she needed different shows. Racking her brain for what else could possibly appear before her suburban home with only the work of dialing in numbers, she felt realization hit her.  
Pizza.  
Sunmi loved pizza. Especially the kind that came from the shop near their campus. She and some of her friends had gone there once, yet Sunmi hadn’t had pizza since then. And all she could think about now was how authentic the cheese had tasted, how good the tomato sauce was. The minute she saw the 24-hour delivery text on their website, the phone was already pressed to her ear.  
For being nearly 11 o’clock at night, the man at the other end of the line sounded rather awake and clear. A sharp contrast to Sunmi’s slow, slurred speech, which was more affected by her tiring day than any of the alcohol in her system. Hearing the rather short amount of time it would take for the pizza to arrive after giving her address, she sat back happily and continued her drama.  
By the time she saw the lights pouring in from her windows, marking the arrival of whoever would be bestowing the goods upon her household, she was in the midst of a rather intense scene. She felt a little embarrassment knowing her large TV was in perfect view of the windows to her left, but it was a popular drama. Surely they wouldn’t judge her for something so artificial.  
At the sound of the doorbell, she paused it and stood. She figured her outfit of shorts and a sweatshirt wasn’t too casual to get pizza in at 11 at night, and if it was, she really didn’t care. All she could think about was how hungry she was. Unlocking the door, having grabbed her wallet from the table next to her, she opened it and glanced up from pulling out her card.  
Sharp eyes.  
Strong cheekbones, jaw. Straight, long brown hair hidden under a typical delivery service hat. A perfectly proportioned, slim body accented somehow by her delivery uniform of a polo and black jeans. Not that Sunmi was looking.  
Her gaze flicked up to meet the girl’s. Asian. Surprising, considering Hyuna and Sunmi were some of the few asians at the school that she knew of, and the girl looked college age. Maybe younger than Sunmi? Definitely still in college. Guess she didn’t know as much as she’d thought.  
“Let’s Only Walk the Flower Road?”  
Sunmi blinked.  
At her expression, the girl laughed. It was soft, like windchimes, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear as she straightened up had Sunmi’s heart clenching. Already?  
“The drama you’re watching.”  
Sunmi’s mouth opened as if to say something, and she turned to look back at the screen of her television, feeling shaky as she turned around to meet the girl’s gaze again. Her eyes were rather large, though still slightly angled, her features strong but still somehow extremely feminine. With as minimal makeup as she had, and with how late at night it was, she was probably the prettiest girl Sunmi had ever seen. Very, very, very pretty. Sunmi was suddenly extremely conscious of her own lack of makeup and baggy, probably toothpaste-stained clothes.  
“It is. Do you know it?” Even her voice sounded uncertain- was this girl really affecting her that much?  
The girl smiled even wider. “It’s one of my favourites next to Descendants of the Sun.”  
Sunmi found herself smiling back, at ease just in the presence of the other girl. She was so calm, laid back. Kind. “Are you Korean?”  
She nodded in response, and Sunmi was truly surprised. She thought she knew all of the Koreans at the school- Hyuna and her had been quick to make friends with them, all of them banding together in their predominantly white California university. It was possible she didn’t go to their university, but she seemed around college age and it was a college town, so…  
“Do you go to University here?”  
“Yeah, I’m a first year.”  
Sunmi felt a little better about not knowing her. She wasn’t as outgoing as she had been her first two years, so she hardly knew any freshmen other than Jihyo and her friends. It seems Sunmi would have to change that.  
Sunmi nodded, and as seconds of silence ticked by, she realized how awkward this had been. The poor girl had been holding her pizza for what felt like an hour while Sunmi unconsciously stalled so she could talk with her. She was probably just trying to get home - it was almost midnight. Sunmi began scrambling for her money - she had a couple bills left and didn’t want to bother using her credit card - and pulled out close to the right amount with shaking hands.  
As the girl handed Sunmi the pizza, she went to make change. Sunmi waved her hand. “Keep it.”  
The girl smiled at her, and Sunmi instantly felt her heart pound a little faster.  
“Thank you,” the pizza delivery girl said. “Maybe I’ll see you around campus sometime?”  
Sunmi swallowed thickly and nodded. “Maybe.”  
And with that, she closed the door, feeling a sigh breeze through her. Placing the pizza box next to her on the couch, she opened it and found herself no longer hungry. All she felt instead was some sort of… excitement, leftover nerves. Sunmi hadn’t felt this way in a long, long time- she’d been so preoccupied with her studies, trying to make it through each quarter with good grades and acquired knowledge for the next quarter that she had no time for anything. She hadn’t made a new friend in about a year, let alone found someone she was romantically interested in.  
In all honesty, was she romantically interested? She didn’t know how exactly she felt. The girl was pretty. Extremely pretty. That was obvious enough. Sunmi had seen plenty of pretty girls, but none had made her feel like that. That heart pounding, shaky nervousness as if she was 12 again. She shook her head, feeling a smile spread across her face as she imagined what Hyuna’s reaction would be. Picking up her phone, she typed an abundance of all caps, long winded paragraphs about the situation to the girl and sent them, knowing Hyuna probably wouldn’t reply until tomorrow morning. Sunmi didn’t mind - it was Hyuna’s date night, and Sunmi’s suddenly discovered love interest could be discussed later.  
And it was- Hyuna slipped into the booth across from her for their weekly Saturday brunch and the first words out of her mouth were “what’s her name”.  
Sunmi blinked. Then she laughed. She’d been so shaken by the encounter she forgot the most basic thing of all; a name. 

—✧

She didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that she didn’t see the girl around campus. Her life continued as normal, crammed with work from both school and her job, and she lived each week just as she had before. Hyuna continued to have her date nights, and Sunmi continued to watch dramas alone on Friday nights. She wasn’t brave enough to call that pizza place again, as much as she desperately wanted to find or talk to the girl again.  
The most she had done was ask Jihyo if any of her friends or her friends’ friends worked as a pizza delivery person. Jihyo had said she didn’t know of anyone who did. Sunmi sulked.  
She never forgot about the girl, but it moved to the back of her mind as finals began to approach. Somehow even more of her time was absorbed into studying and finishing projects for all of her classes by each of their unique deadlines, not to mention finding time for her job, and it felt like she could focus on nothing but school. Sometimes, while nearly dozing off during a lecture, she’d see the girl’s face and feel that same excitement, nervousness rush through her. She wanted to find her again, but it was hopeless. She didn’t even know her name. All she was now was a curious memory.  
Hyuna was so excited about her dance performance that Sunmi didn’t think twice about accepting the invitation. Any projects or studying were pushed out of her mind, and she was seated in the auditorium when the lights went down for the show. Hyuna had told her it was a showcase that would be graded as their final, meaning she was incredibly nervous, but Sunmi had seen Hyuna perform before and knew she would do fine. Especially since she and Hyuna left together now, Hyuna waking up early to squeeze in extra practice.  
Hyuna had offered to let her sit backstage the whole time, but Sunmi declined. Jihyo and her friends were performing to, and she wanted to support them from the crowd. Not only that, but she liked watching all the performances. They were honestly really good.  
It was obvious Sunmi was cheering the loudest as Jihyo and her group finished their performance. Jihyo gave her a wink and Sunmi smiled bright, happy to see her dear friend doing what she loved. Sunmi grabbed her purse from the chair next to her and moved to stand - Hyuna had already performed and she had said she would go backstage after Jihyo’s performance - but she glanced at the stage as a new song filled the air. She instantly recognized it as Bang Bang, hearing Jessie J’s powerful voice blast through the speakers.  
Her glance became a stare as her eyes focused on who stood in the middle of the stage.  
Sunmi was glued to her seat. There were a couple other girls on stage with her, but all Sunmi could see was her. She hadn’t been expecting to see the Pizza girl, of all people, here- in fact, after going so long not seeing her anywhere on campus, she wasn’t expecting to ever see her again. But even now, It wasn’t just the sight of her or the fact that she knew her that kept her frozen in spot and focused - she knew Somi and a couple of others to - but the way she moved.  
Every movement was hit perfectly and on beat. Sunmi considered Hyuna the best dancer she knew, but this girl was good in a whole other way. It was like she wasn’t even dancing - everything was so sure, so fluid and timed that it looked like her natural movement. Her face was so different from when she had stood on her front porch, more heavily done up but also so much more… seductive? It wasn’t as if she was trying to be sexy, but something about her expressions drew her in as if Sunmi was the only one in the audience and the girl was dancing for her - and they hadn’t even made eye contact.  
The song came to a close almost too quickly, and Sunmi found herself mindlessly clapping, watching the other girl make her way off stage with the group. Watching them go backstage, an area that Sunmi had been not only invited to but had an abundance of reasons to visit, she felt the nerves hit her. Stronger than they had been when the girl was right in front of her. She could hear her purse shaking in her grasp, and she let out a small laugh at how nervous she was- she’d truly never felt this way about anyone before.  
It seemed so much time being a shut-in had really affected her.  
She was determined, despite her nerves, to get a name. That’s all she wanted. If the girl even smiled at her, Sunmi’s heart would probably seize up and stop beating, but the curiosity was killing her. Thinking about it now, as she made her way towards the backstage and heard the music of the continuing performances began to dull into soft, bass-heavy thuds, she was surprised Hyuna hadn’t known who she was talking about. She’d given ample description, the face and the body and even the voice burned into her memory. Even Jihyo, considering they were in the same year, had no idea who Sunmi’s nameless crush was.  
Despite the darkness of the backstage, Sunmi easily found Hyuna. Surrounded by her friends - Sunmi always called them her fans, considering how obvious their idolization of her was, but in typical Hyuna fashion she insisted they were friends - and in the midst of conversation, Sunmi silently came up to her side, eyes scanning for Jihyo and especially Somi.  
“How did I do?”  
Sunmi blinked, turning to meet Hyuna’s expectant gaze. A smile lit her features, that familiar feeling of pride filling her at Hyuna’s excitement.  
“Amazing, as always,” Sunmi laughed, hand brushing her shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”  
Hyuna laughed, clearly embarrassed, and movement caught Sunmi’s gaze. She patted Hyuna, an easy enough message of departure, and made her way towards the figures.  
“You guys did so well!”  
Sunmi had to make sure to keep her aura of calm, stone-faced mentor and upperclassmen. If she began to wail about how impressed by them and hown proud of them she was, she felt it wouldn’t have the same effect. And such a thought proved true, if Somi and Jihyo’s immediate shifting was an indication of how flattering the words were.  
“Thank you,” Jihyo laughed, accepting Sunmi’s side hug. Somi only smiled at them, and Sunmi was once again reminded how young Somi was.  
“I didn’t know you were in a group, Somi.”  
She felt somewhat bad. Her whole plan was to find out the girl’s name, and she was going to have to do so through Somi, but that meant she wasn’t focused on them during such an important event. The curiosity was consuming her, and something about the mystery had Sunmi’s heart skipping in a way that she hadn’t realized she’d been missing.  
Somi smiled even wider. “It’s just a temporary thing. Our dance teacher put us together since we were the best in his class, but we’ve really grown close.”  
That was interesting. Sunmi knew Somi was extremely talented, so it was no surprise she was top of her class, but that meant Pizza girl was top of her class as well. But that made sense - with the way the girl moved, her stage presence, Sunmi would have been far more shocked if she wasn’t the top of her class.  
“Really? I’m glad people recognize your skill,” Sunmi said, sending her a wink. Somi laughed, almost embarrassed. “You guys are getting along well?”  
Sunmi hoped it was subtle enough that she could get her to talk about - or mention - her other members without directly asking. She didn’t want her to think she had someone else in mind.  
“Yeah, there’s actually two other Koreans in my group. Their real names are Yoojung and Chungha. I get along best with them, since we also have very similar personalities, but we’re starting to get to know the others and-“  
Sunmi was once again surprised that there were more Koreans she didn’t know of. But that left her with two names, so she need only narrow it down from there.  
Sunmi nodded when she remembered Somi was still talking. The three of them carried on conversation until Sunmi felt her phone vibrate, reading the message that Hyuna had sent.  
Going home with Somin, apparently. That meant Sunmi was both going to be home alone and calling an uber. She sighed, placing her phone back in her pocket, and said her goodbyes to Somi and Jihyo. Texting back that she would make sure to lock up the house, she looked up only when the brighter light from behind the backstage curtain filled her vision and nearly stopped her dead in her tracks.  
Standing in front of the exit was a not so familiar figure and a recently familiar figure.  
Sunmi swallowed.  
The girl turned to look at her, and as their eyes met they immediately filled with recognition. Sunmi felt almost like turning around and running back to the safety of Somi, but she was an adult who didn’t run away from stressful things. Plus, she had promised Hyuna she’d lock up, and she didn’t know of any other exits.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Sunmi had almost forgotten how nice the girl’s voice sounded. It was feminine and soft, but had a richness and personality to it that made it so unique.  
Sunmi blinked.  
“Yeah, me… me neither.”  
The girl laughed slightly, and suddenly a hand was extended towards her. Sunmi felt almost panicked until she realized it was for a handshake.  
“I’m Chungha. I think we forgot to introduce ourselves last time we met.”  
Shaking the girl’s hand - which sent that stereotypical electricity up her arm - she met the other’s gaze and found it almost… challenging? Definitely interested.  
Her words were what piqued Sunmi’s interest the most. Typically, you didn’t introduce yourself to the pizza man - or pizza woman, in this case - when they delivered your pizza. Nor did you ask the customer for their name. That gave Sunmi a flash of hope, because obviously Chungha thought their first meeting was more important than a 11 pm business interaction over food, just like she did. So maybe she felt the way Sunmi did in other ways as well.  
“Sunmi.”  
She realized this was her chance to talk to the girl, finally get to know her and truthfully meet her, but her mind was blank. She couldn’t think of anything to ask her that would be natural or even not obviously stalling to talk.  
Chungha smiled. “Somi talks about you sometimes. Is that who you’re here for?”  
That was news to her. Guess Somi didn’t consider her an ever-present older annoyance as she sometimes thought. “Yes, but also Jihyo and Hyuna. I know a couple people here.”  
Chungha’s eyes seemed to sparkle, and her smirk almost had Sunmi on the floor already. “Interesting. You and Hyuna are close?”  
Sunmi couldn’t keep her own playful smirk from pulling at her features. “Close enough that she abandoned me for a booty call, so I would say yes.”  
Chungha’s eyes widened before she burst into a laugh. Sunmi wondered briefly if that was sharing too much, but the girl’s laughter somewhat assured her. “Abandoned you?”  
“I don’t drive. Hyuna does, so… without her, I’m left to take a lift or something.”  
Chungha seemed pensive for a moment, and Sunmi swallowed thickly. She’d done well not to let her voice waver, but the longer she was in her presence, the more she felt her nerves taking over.  
“I could give you a lift.”  
Sunmi blinked.  
“...huh?”  
“I have my own car. I could give you a ride, i-if you wanted.” Chungha’s repetition seemed less bold than her initial statement. As common sense overpowered her initial shock, Sunmi realized what a perfect opportunity this was.  
“Really? You would?”  
Chungha’s smile returned. “Yeah. I don’t mind.”  
Sunmi still couldn’t believe her luck, even as she slid into the passenger seat. Closing the door, the smell of pizza only somewhat helped to calm her raging nerves. It had been so long since something like this had happened, since someone had made her feel this way, and she didn’t want to fuck it up.  
But even so, she didn’t know if she would even have the chance to fuck it up. She didn’t know if Chungha was even… into that. Sure, it was a little suspicious to Sunmi she’d been so willing to give her a ride, but Sunmi had been tricked before. “Tricked” was probably too harsh a word, but Sunmi was always surprised to the lengths that girls would go for other girls just for platonic friendship reasons. That surprise was always pleasant, even if sometimes disappointing, but it reminded her to keep a distance. No matter how badly she wanted to initiate something, no matter how pretty Chungha was, how nice her body or how incredible her stage presence was, she couldn’t. Well, she couldn’t come off too strong, at least.  
The other car door closed, and Chungha immediately ran the engine. The interior was quickly filled with soft, calming music, and it helped to ease Sunmi’s nerves.  
“Do you deliver with your car?”  
Chungha laughed slightly, now obviously aware of the heavy pizza smell. “I do. In fact, that’s why I got the job - not many other college kids have their own car.”  
Sunmi knew how that felt. Chungha’s car wasn’t extremely nice, a typical middle 2000s model, but it was a car that worked nonetheless, and that was indeed rare.  
“So why do you? Have one, I mean?”  
Chungha shrugged, turning on the windshield wipers as rain began to fall. “I live close to here, around a 3 hour drive, and my family managed to get this car for pretty cheap, so why not use it.”  
That made sense. Sunmi was from a couple states away, and since she’d lived in the dorms the first two years public transportation was not only free for her as a student but the most convenient - no parking fees, gas. There was never a reason to get a car, and definitely no good deals for one. Now that she lived with Hyuna, much further away from campus, she had considered getting one, but the buses still reached her house and she didn’t want to worry about leases and gas prices quite yet.  
They settled into a quiet conversation, Chungha interested in how Sunmi owned a house in the suburbs by their city. It was almost out of a movie, the slow R&B ballads mixing well with the sound of the rain hitting the windshield. Sunmi was surprised how easy Chungha was to talk to, like they were already good friends. There were some quiet moments in the conversation, but they never felt awkward - and conversation just flowed so naturally between them. So naturally, even, that Sunmi found her subtle attempts at flirting reciprocated.  
Again, Sunmi still felt unsure as to whether this was a deep thing or just a friendship thing. That was always the guess, when you were interested in the same sex, but Sunmi’s ‘flirting’ was very mild and could easily be written off as platonic. And now, speaking with Chungha and seeing how interesting and cool the girl was, she was even more hesitant to try anything. She wanted to be friends, at the least, and she didn’t want to mess that up by immediately making a move - even if that’s what she wanted. Watching Chungha’s profile as subtly as she could, watching the glitter of her eye makeup reflect the streetlights they passed under and hearing how pretty her voice was as it spilled from equally pretty lips, Sunmi found her heart clenching. She was really in deep with this crush.  
Turning to look out the window as their conversation lulled to a stop, Sunmi was sad to see they were in her neighbourhood. As Chungha pulled up in front of her house, the same way she had when she had delivered her pizza so long ago, Sunmi made to unbuckle herself and was surprised to hear Chungha doing the same.  
Glancing to the other girl, Chungha only smiled. “I thought I’d walk you to the door.”  
Sunmi, despite being the older one in the relationship, felt her heart flutter like a schoolgirl.  
The movement to the door wasn’t exactly a walk, considering it had begun absolutely pouring as they made it a little ways out of the city. Sunmi had pulled her raincoat up in an attempt to cover both of them as they made a dash to the safety of Sunmi’s porch, and it worked for the most part. As they stood in front of the door, Sunmi quickly unlocked it and turned back to Chungha.  
She was actually surprised to find the girl still rather close, as if she was cold and needed Sunmi’s warmth. Sunmi was also surprised to realize she was standing over her. Being 5’4, she was used to being the smallest and having to look up to most everyone, but Chungha was significantly smaller than her. And now, Chungha so close and staring up at her, she felt some sort of dominance flare within her that didn’t bode well for her plan of playing it cool and platonic. But, the voice in her head thought again, it seemed Chungha knew very well what her game was, and she was playing it well. Still, despite the electricity she felt run through her at their closeness, the trepidation kept her from making any movement that could be considered advancing.  
“Thank you for giving me a ride.” Even to her, Sunmi’s voice sounded rather sultry. Not extremely so, but it was a lower tone that what she usually used. Judging by the slight and quickly gone narrowing of Chungha’s eyes, she noticed to.  
Thin ice. Sunmi was walking on thin ice.  
“It’s no problem. If you ever need a ride, I’m here.”  
If Sunmi had sounded rather sultry, Chungha’s voice was dripping with intention. Maybe it was Sunmi’s brain hearing what it wanted to hear, since it wasn’t over dramatic, but even that slight twist in her tone had Sunmi’s stomach clenching. Chungha stepped just the slightest bit closer, and Sunmi felt that same wave of dominance wash through her as she looked down at the girl’s lidded eyes, somewhat parted lips.  
Fuck it.  
Sunmi leaned down, the feeling of her lips brushing against the other girl’s sending fire down her spine. Not even thinking, she lifted a hand to the side of Chungha’s neck, causing the girl to gasp slightly at the cold. In doing so, Sunmi caught the girl’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, feeling the fire from their touch burn brighter with the rush of dominance.  
Sunmi realized now what had made her so attractive in such a different way. Obviously, the girl had a great personality and was absolutely beautiful, but Sunmi had almost never been able to exercise that feeling of dominance. Being the shortest, the most feminine, of similar age and even the younger, it had made sense that she would play that role. And she didn’t mind - but now she was taller, and the sight of Chungha looking up to her fanned those flames enough. Not to mention the idea that she was older, more experienced, that made Sunmi’s stomach twist with pleasure and excitement. From the way Chungha kissed her, their lips sliding perfectly in rhythm, she had some sort of experience- the hand in Sunmi’s hair led her to believe that perhaps she wasn’t experienced in the same way Sunmi was.  
She was perfectly content just kissing her, their movement a playful dance between safe and somewhat dirty, a slide of tongue and a bitten lip peppered between innocent, soft kisses. It was that dancing between the lines that had Sunmi’s heartbeat pounding, but Chungha’s hand coming to rest on her hip had all innocence pushed from her mind. She sucked softly on the girl’s tongue, earning a small gasp and the hand in her hair tightening ever so slightly. Sunmi pulled back, nose barely brushing Chungha’s as her gaze met Chungha’s heavy lidded one.  
“Chungha,” she said, no question as to the flirting tone of her voice. “Do you want this?”  
Chungha blinked, and the hesitation had Sunmi feeling somewhat panicked. But she swallowed and pulled Sunmi closer by the hips, breaking eye contact.  
“I do, but I don’t know what this is.”  
Sunmi felt herself smirk. “Have you never been with a girl before?”  
Chungha blushed even through her foundation, the smallest tinge upon her strong cheekbones.  
“I’ve… experimented, once or twice.”  
Sunmi felt that heat pool in her stomach. Having only been the younger, the idea of finally being in charge, of taking control, had her nearly giddy with excitement.  
“Do you want to finally experience, rather than experiment?”  
Chungha’s eyes widened ever so slightly, the confidence from before seemingly washed away. She gave a quick nod of her head, still unable to make eye contact, and Sunmi smiled. She grabbed the girl’s hand and pushed through the door, closing and locking it behind them.  
She immediately pushed the girl into her bedroom, which was luckily on the first floor and not very far. As soon as the door closed, Chungha was pressed against it and Sunmi’s hands were pulling at her hips as they kissed. The girl’s body was so nice, so well proportioned, that Sunmi couldn’t stop herself from dragging her hands up the girl’s sides, one hand stopping at her waist as the other went across her stomach. She had abs.  
Sunmi pushed forward, and one of Chungha’s legs came up instinctively around her. Sunmi pulled at her thigh, pressing them closer, and Chungha pulled away for air. Sunmi kissed her neck, slowly sucking at some parts and teething at others. She kissed the very front just as Chungha swallowed a shaky breath, and she felt it move under her lips.  
Pulling Chungha off from the wall, she pushed her towards the bed in the center of the room. Sunmi immediately got rid of her jacket and her shirt as Chungha made quick work of her performance outfit. Sunmi couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to feel her abs, not even caring to take off her pants as she urged her further back onto the bed.  
Crawling up under her, Sunmi grabbed the girl’s hips and pulled her closer, Chungha’s legs opening instinctively as Sunmi put herself between them. Chungha immediately raised a hand to her face, as if embarrassed, and Sunmi couldn’t help herself from laughing.  
She leaned forward, a hand pressing against the bed near the girl’s head as she leaned down. Grabbing Chungha’s wrist, she gently moved the hand to see Chungha’s blush and refusal to keep eye contact.  
“It’s okay,” Sunmi said, a smile lilting her words. “Do you want to stop?”  
Chungha swallowed, a small smile pulling at her mouth. “No,” she breathed. “I’m just so… nervous.”  
Sunmi laughed again, and pressed a kiss to her ear. She pressed another just below her jaw, then further down her neck, and in doing so she could smell Chungha’s perfume. It was floral, but not too strong, and Sunmi couldn’t help but run her hand down the girl’s side again, feeling the slimness of her waist. Her skin was so soft, she smelled so nice - Sunmi felt her heart pounding, the excitement rushing through her fingers as they passed over Chungha’s skin.  
She pressed a kiss to Chungha’s collarbone, sliding a hand under Chungha’s chest to undo her bra clasp. She managed to do it easily, and she pressed a slow but soft kiss to Chungha’s cheekbone as she pulled it away. Chungha grabbed Sunmi’s arm lightly, and Sunmi could feel her shaking very softly.  
Sunmi couldn’t help but laugh again. “Are you sure you want this?”  
Chungha nodded this time, eyes firmly shut. “Yes. God yes.”  
Sunmi pressed a kiss to the top of her chest, another further down, until she came to the swell of her breast. Chungha let out a small gasp, her hand immediately coming up to cover her mouth. As Sunmi’s mouth closed around her nipple, she shifted and whined slightly, and Sunmi sucked harder. Chungha desperately muffled the noise, and after a few moments, Sunmi pulled away.  
“It’s just us,” she said softly, pressing another kiss to Chungha’s neck. Her hand slid up to the other breast, giving it a soft squeeze. Chungha let out a soft moan, and Sunmi smiled.  
She moved downwards, kissing down one side of her abs. She kissed her hip bone and hooked her fingers into the fabric of her panties, moving to remove them in a slow, almost theatrical movement. As they were pulled off her legs entirely, Chungha kept them closed and Sunmi placed a hand against her knees, coaxing them apart. They moved, and Sunmi leaned down to press soft kisses against her thighs, moving higher and higher and hearing Chungha’s gasps become more strained. She ran a hand over Chungha’s skin, feeling how velvet soft it was and hearing Chungha’s breathing hitch. She leaned down, licking softly and Chungha twitched. Sunmi moved to press her hands against the girl’s thighs.  
“Fuck,” Chungha muttered from behind her hand.  
Chungha became less able to control her noises as Sunmi worked, expertly kissing at the right places while sucking at another. Chungha felt like she couldn’t breathe, the pleasure rolling over her as she held her breath in an attempt to control whatever she was feeling. That attempt was quickly dismantled as Sunmi moved a finger towards her, and Chungha felt it slide in. She couldn’t help squirming, feeling Sunmi push her farther down. Sunmi worked in more, a perfect rhythm and sense of direction as she worked, and Chungha found it more and more difficult to concentrate on being quiet, let alone think of anything at all. She could feel the slow build up, her body twitching with every movement of Sunmi’s mouth or fingers, and she came with such strength that a shiver racked her spine and her whole body convulsed, her mind clear of any thought or feeling other than simply pleasure. When she could breathe again, she opened her eyes to see Sunmi smiling down at her.  
“Holy fuck,” Chungha muttered breathlessly. Sunmi laughed, and Chungha was struck once again by how pretty she was.  
“That good, hmm?”  
Chungha could only nod, and Sunmi laughed again. Sunmi pushed a piece of Chungha’s hair behind her ear, and Chungha moved to sit up. She switched their positions, pushing Sunmi onto her back as Chungha moved in between her still-clothed legs. Sunmi looked a little surprised, which gave Chungha a rush of confidence.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Chungha smirked. “I can’t just let you make me cum without returning the favour.”  
Sunmi laughed softly. “It’s alright, you don’t have to.”  
Chungha was scared and briefly considered not doing it, but she was determined. She wanted to make Sunmi feel good.  
She helped slide Sunmi out of her remaining clothes and did her best to mimic Sunmi’s actions. At first Sunmi kept a hand over her face to keep her smile from view and hide her muffled laughter, since Chungha was very obviously new to the action. She moved slowly, almost chaotically as if she was literally feeling everything out. Sunmi found it more appealing than anything, rather cute, but it seemed Chungha was a quick learner. Sunmi soon was attempting to muffle her own moans, surprised at how quickly Chungha had managed to render her a twitching mess. Chungha quickly found Sunmi’s sweet spots, just as Sunmi had done for Chungha, and in a rather short amount of time, Sunmi’s own body was racked with convulsions as she came down from her orgasm high. Chungha sat up, immediately laying down next to Sunmi and rather awkwardly shifting closer.  
Sunmi laughed, a hand moving to cup Chungha’s face as she pulled her into a soft, slow but innocent kiss. Chungha’s blush intensified, but she was able to meet Sunmi’s eyes.  
“How was that for your first experience?” Sunmi asked.  
Chungha smiled. “Uh… great?”  
Sunmi laughed, pulling the girl in closer. Sunmi quickly found herself drifting off to the sound of rain tapping against the window, and Chungha followed not long after, curled up under Sunmi’s arm.  
The four walls of the house no longer felt like there was something missing. As Sunmi glanced down to the girl curled up against her, she found herself smiling fondly and thanking her sudden craving for pizza that one Friday night.


End file.
